


【YOI 勇維無差】New Life-2

by Arinahuang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arinahuang/pseuds/Arinahuang
Summary: ※ 女裝婚紗梗，偏微勇維，不喜勿入





	

◎  
《Fantasy Wedding》 

他們現在正在聖彼得堡一間叫做「счастье」的手工婚紗店內。  
對，他們，那個維克多‧尼基福洛夫與勝生勇利。  
所有在店內的客人及店員都以為他們兩人是為了舉辦婚禮而準備，維克多只笑笑的說是想找尋關於「幸福」的靈感，為了勇利新節目的編舞。.  
「счастье」是著名的手工婚紗，整間店四處充滿幸福洋溢的氣息、四周擺放著已完成及未完成的蕾絲婚紗，整體形象非常夢幻，在店內裝潢的部分以白色為主，富有少女情懷及浪漫風格。  
其實勇利對這些東西倒也沒有特別大的興趣，一開始是維克多拉著自己說要逛街，不知不覺就被拉進店內，現在那個莫名興致高昂的俄羅斯人正跟店長隨意攀談。  
他有點無趣的逛著店面、打量四周環境，店內一樓空間偏小，只在展示櫥窗放了幾件店裡的招牌婚紗吸引目光，據說二樓的部分才是婚紗主要存放的地點以及高檔的試衣間。  
「先生需要幫你介紹嗎？」看到勇利好奇的眼光，可愛的女店員主動向前來詢問。  
「啊，沒關係，我稍微看一下。」  
他拒絕了對方善意的舉動，這些婚紗太過於精緻、炫目，可以的話他其實想要獨自細細觀看，即使這是很無謂的堅持。  
「白紗象徵愛情，頭紗代表聖潔美麗。」  
勝生勇利看到配成套的頭紗時，腦中立刻浮現這段句子。  
閃閃發光的水鑽鑲嵌在頭紗上，他又想起了他與他、身為選手的維克多與勝生勇利，他們在冰上的服裝，也總是這樣閃閃發亮著。  
人總是容易被美麗的事物吸引，例如像他對他的教練。  
「勇利喜歡這個嗎？」  
注意到勇利的視線，談完話的維克多非常好奇，他總是想知道勇利在想什麼，因為對方從來不會主動對自己透露出心聲，只有之前大賽獎時有過幾次主動透露的經驗，但基本上都在情緒不太良好的情況下。  
「剛剛看到覺得這個好美。」  
維克多笑嘻嘻地看著正仔細研究頭紗手工蕾絲的勇利，還發現對方眼神閃閃發亮。  
勇利現在到底在想什麼呢~  
思考了一秒便立刻放棄的他想起了另一樣目前更有興趣的東西。  
「不好意思，請問我可以試穿看看這裡的禮服嗎?」  
「維克多你要幹嘛……」聞言聽見的勇利嚇了一跳。  
「我也想要試穿啊，勇利不想看嗎？」皺眉。  
「這樣麻煩人家不好吧。」  
其實無論是男裝還女裝，要試穿都是大工程，耗費體力也耗費時間，所以一般來說要真的試穿到身上一定是以準備結婚、或已簽約的新人為主，但在場誰不知道維克多‧尼基福洛夫，那個活著的傳說，他們俄羅斯冰上的帝王，如果他開口，整間店捧給他都可以。  
好吧，也許有點太誇張。  
剛剛與對方攀談甚歡的店長想著既然對方那麼有誠意的詢問了，也沒什麼好拒絕的，更何況說不定等等可以要個簽名照，宣傳店面兼自肥。  
「沒關係的，不會麻煩，先生請往這邊請。」

店長兼禮服師將二人帶往二樓男裝部，果然二樓的空間更大，禮服種類更多。  
「請問您想要試穿哪一套西裝呢？」  
「嗯……」維克多站在陳列西裝的展示區前若有所思，頗有新娘猶豫不決風範。

「我想穿那個。」他指著。

 

待維克多從試衣間出來已經是十五分鐘後，勝生勇利覺得自己在這十五分鐘內不安的心情宛如當年全miss的大賽獎。  
然而當落地簾拉開時，在場所有人都倒吸了一口氣，連店長也不例外，接著一分鐘後店內傳來各女店員高分貝的尖叫聲。  
造成各種尖叫的事主維克多單手拉著敞開的簾子低頭看著身下，嘴巴還念念有詞什麼好像有點太緊，完全不被別人的反應干擾。  
「…維克多你」這也算是尋找靈感的一部份嗎。  
「嗯，比想像中的好看。」  
……  
勝生勇利覺得好看不好看這個問題是其次，重點是為什麼、為什麼對方穿上禮服可以那麼無違和感！  
他的教練、他的對手兼同居人兼戀人，此時此刻正穿著一字領半袖款窄身婚紗站在自己眼前。  
而且還開了高衩，膝上三十公分那種。  
「維克多……」  
對方白皙的長腿若隱若現、分布均勻的肌肉在裙襬的遮掩下更顯得勻稱。  
勝生勇利彷彿嗅到了對方邀請他的訊息。

 

維克多貌似穿上癮了。  
十分鐘後維克多從試衣間走出來，再度引起一片店員的驚呼。  
純白的一字領魚尾婚紗穿在身高1米8的維克多身上竟然一點都不突兀。  
性感的全蕾絲包覆看似纖細的身材，卻意外地凸顯長期運動下來絕美的肌肉線條、完美的曲線嶄露無遺。  
「勇利，你覺得這套怎麼樣。」  
維克多滿心期待的東轉西轉，然而這時勇利才看到半遮半掩的背肌。 

該死。 

從鏡子裡望著身後遲遲沒有說話的勇利，維克多滿好奇他會給予什麼樣的評語、然後想著等等也要拖對方一起來試穿這件事。 

然而勝生勇利在當下被自己的反應給嚇呆了，完全嚇呆的那種。  
看著背對自己的維克多，毫無贅肉的背部呈現出若隱若現的肩胛骨及深邃的背脊。  
腦中飄過的訊息不是覺得對方瘋了也不是想吐槽男穿女裝所形成的妖異感……  
而是  
好 想 上 他。  
明明泡溫泉時彼此坦承相見那麼多次了，但穿上如此性感的婚紗誘惑他可是第一次。  
勝生勇利此時此刻覺得自己真的要瘋了。  
他正努力克制住自己不要衝上前去撲倒維克多、撕開對方身上的衣服，好好的品嚐他性感而危險的戀人。  
然而他的腦內已經浮現出對方半裸著高潮而哭泣的樣子。 

 

「維克多等一下，衣服會髒掉。」  
他伸手緊緊抱住勇利的雙肩，用急促的呼吸換來熱情的深吻，而自己不自覺得用下體磨蹭著對方的身軀。  
「不行，我等不了那麼久。」  
「維克多。」勝生勇利推開正趴在自己身上索求溫度、唇角邊還淌下晶瑩剔透津液的他。  
……為什麼會變成這樣。  
早知道在對方笑著以「安靜的環境才有靈感」這種理由請託店長及店員離開二樓的時候就要有所警覺才對。  
「勇利……」  
跪坐在自己大腿上的維克多扭動著身軀，早已潮紅的臉龐抑止不住淫糜的情慾，尤其當維克多發現對方被自己勾起的性慾和早已勃發的慾望頂住了自己私處時，他好想趕快讓勇利進入自己的身體、快點。  
「讓我來。」  
對方堅定的眼神看得維克多心頭一震，勇利修長的手指撫摸著他白皙的腰部，慢慢下滑至被禮服遮掩住的部位、輕撫大腿內側然後往上觸碰，輕滑過維克多早已堅挺的性器，最後停留在維克多赤裸的大腿根部。  
──已經那麼濕了嗎。  
「勇利……」  
維克多用全身邀請著勝生勇利，他聞言便輕掐了兩下臀肉便將手指搗入對方深處、溫柔而緩慢的抽插著，不意外的聽見維克多微微的震顫及呻吟。  
「啊…恩…進…進來。」下身搔癢難耐的維克多全身上下都在渴求著對方，他發覺手指已經無法滿足自己。  
「不行。」勇利舔拭著維克多的鎖骨、另一隻手指輕撫著對方溫暖的肉壁、加快速度持續抽插著，他看著維克多眼角的淚水，笑著說。「在這邊不行。」  
誰叫他要在這麼不合時宜的地方邀請自己。

他將沾滿腸液的手指從對方身上抽離。  
「維克多喜歡這樣嗎？」  
然而還來不及回答，維克多的嘴再度被勝生勇利堵上，強勢的將舌侵入他的口腔掠奪著彼此的唾液，彷彿要填補手指抽離後穴的空虛，他細細的吸吮著，舌尖在裡頭不斷打轉。  
他的小豬什麼時候變得那麼強勢了。  
維克多將些微發軟的雙手攬上對方脖子，輕撫他的背脊。  
「唔…」他感受到勇利的左手拂上他碩大的性器，不斷上下套弄著，如電流般的刺激襲上維克多的腦門，全身的肌肉收縮著，他緊抱著勇利的身軀想要遏止住身軀的顫抖，然而下腹部不斷傳來陣陣溫熱，身體不斷躁熱起來。  
「啊...哈啊...勇利…」不行，他真的好想要他。  
勇利用大拇指指腹輕輕觸碰著他的囊袋，挑逗著早已硬挺的性器，而後將套弄的左手指尖輕輕按著對方性器前端的小孔、還不忘用指尖輕刺著，給予一定的刺激，使得維克多下身滿漲著滾燙的熱潮卻無處宣洩。  
「...讓…讓我射….嗯...」  
像是徬徨無助的孩子，維克多眼角發紅的求著對方，腰間還不斷的扭動著。  
但也不得不承認，這個畫面對勝生勇利來說非常誘人。  
「維克多想射嗎？」  
「…哈啊…想…我想。」維克多覺得他一定是故意的。  
勇利加快了套弄的速度，攀附在他身上的維克多咬著下唇，氣息逐漸厚重、只能發出隻字片語的呻吟聲。  
貼緊的他們都感受到彼此急促的心跳以及逐漸加快的呼吸。  
「…嗯哈…啊…啊……」  
白濁的液體噴發在勝生勇利手中及維克多精壯的小腹上，他俯身細細的吻著對方發紅眼角的淚水、英挺的鼻型、脣邊殘留的津液，然後給予一個綿長而溫柔的吻。 

 

 

「…勇利…你剛剛在想什麼。」  
「什麼？」  
「剛剛在一樓，我剛跟店長聊完天，你正看著頭紗的時候。」  
「喔…我想起之前優子跟我說的，白紗象徵愛情，頭紗代表聖潔美麗這句話。」  
「嗯？」  
「所以當時我就在想，如果維克多戴上頭紗應該是全世界最美的新娘吧。」

 

 

「尤里歐，有找到嗎？」  
……他只是因為臨時找不到符合自己西裝品味的領帶而來跟維克多借，但為什麼要讓他看到這令人匪夷所思的東西。  
「……你們兩個在搞什麼。」  
兩個成年人走到臥房後只看到尤里小朋友站在自家衣櫃前盯著兩件白婚紗發愣。  
「喔，那個喔，那是我的婚紗啊。」  
再度笑成愛心嘴的維克多開心的向對方介紹，完全忽視身旁那個已經呈現風化狀態的戀人。  
「我需要擔心你們兩個在Gala上穿上這個表演嗎？」  
「咦？好像不錯唉！」他對旁邊的勝生勇利露出人畜無害的笑容。「勇利你覺得呢？」  
……  
……  
16歲的俄羅斯美少年，覺得自己的三觀不斷的被刷新。

 

◎  
《題外話》

幾天後勝生勇利剛練習完勾手三周跳、已確保姿態的正確及良好的穩定度後，好奇的跑去問維克多關於自己新節目的編舞情況。

「可能會比Eros還要Eros。」

這是他從笑容可掬地教練那得到的解答。  
他決定以後再也不為了一時而被對方牽著鼻子走了，絕對！

 

……大概吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 此為Lofter避難所，作者原存文地點 → http://sky-arina.lofter.com/post/356d5a_d711b2b  
> 作者噗浪 → https://www.plurk.com/sky_arina


End file.
